Ten Years Later
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Even a sorcerer needs to change after ten years


**Ten Years Later...**

"Good Morning Master Cedric!" Called the sweet voice from the door to the figure lying peacefully on the couch with his eyes shut; surprising the sorcerer and making him wake up in the moment; it was barely noticeable though, since he didn't opened his eyes at all, until the other was fully inside the room.

"You're late again" he scolded in a severe voice as he opened one of his eyes.

"Sorry... It won't happen again..." The girl apologized

"Yes, you've been saying the exact same every day since I made you my official heir-apprentice" he responded and half smiled at the guilt in the young one. That was the usual way they greeted every morning.

"Now, let's check if you did your homework, Sofía"

"Yes, Master Cedric!" She answered and hurried to place her spell book on the desk. Cedric had given it to her when she became her full-time heir-apprentice. According to Cedric, his spell book had belong to the previous generations or royal sorcerers, and since Sofía was a new addition to the family, she had to complete all the magical rituals (more like bureaucratic-magical-nonsense-needed) to be part of Cedric Royal Sorcerer's breed. One of the thing she had to do was complete her own spell book.

The spell book was something all magic apprentices were supposed to do once they were initiated; there, they would be writing even more spells for the rest of their lives and pass it to their apprentices for study once they grew old. However, if you wanted to be included in a long treeline of a sorcerer's family, you were needed to complete your spell book in less than ten years. And then years were completed this day.

_"Wow… ten years…"_ thought Cedric, almost not believing his own reality. Ten years ago, after the twin's 13th birthday Kind Roland II had announced that, according to the law, it was about time to choose an heir, but he wasn't able to decide one of his two older children; at the same time, at school, Sofia had read a story about a kingdom which's king had suddenly died as a resold of an unknown disease and that he had chosen only one of his children to rule, causing jealousy and disagreement to take over their hearts and the kingdom fell to its destruction.

Sofía didn't want that to happen to Enchancia, so she went to James and Amber, they didn't had given it too much thought, since they were "_stuck with each other"_ and were sure to be always together in everything, but it was true; Amber recognized she would be jealous of James if he could go wherever he wanted and she didn't, as James also admitted he would not agree if Amber made certain decisions all by herself… At the end, they convinced King Roland of letting them both be the co rulers, so they would be king and queen in the future along with their respective husband and wife or whoever they loved in that way.

But there was another problem: what about Sofía? They didn't want her to be just a princess regent in some distant province. But Sofía had already thought about it: she didn't want to step into the rulers' place, even then, after making awesome friends at Royal school and having so good memories to share, she was still uncomfortable with that kind of matter, but she did wanted to help James and Amber, she couldn't leave her siblings alone. And that night she made an announce: "I won't be just the princess sister of the king and queen, starting from today, I'll be the princess royal sorceress!"

The following day, she came to the Royal Sorcerer's tower and asked Cedric to make her his permanent apprentice. At first, Cedric thought about it as a chance to take her amulet and use it to take over Enchancia, so he accepted. In order to become a magic apprentice, student and teacher have to share something to eat, and the only thing there was a cookie Sofía had taken after breakfast. As days passed, Cedric started to come with plans of how to trick the princess and take over the kingdom, but… as the days passed and Sofía showed so much excitement, and put so much effort in her new magic studies, Cedric forgot all about his plans. Why did he want to take over Enchancia anyway? It would be the same, but he would be the king… and everyone would be wanting to come and ask King Cedric a magical solution for their problems… that would be tired. Is that really what a sorcerer was supposed to do nowadays to get some respect?

_"Maybe… I just wanted someone to admire me…"_the sorcerer thought, yes Wormwood was always there for him, but it was not the same talk to your feathered best friend than the interesting emotional carrousel that was having someone that made every day worth waking up early.

He could barely believe that little girl who used to mispronounce his name every single time, even after he corrected, was now a distant memory. Ten years had passed since he and Sofía shared that cookie; and now, the little girl had turned into a beautiful young woman, and her abilities were astonishingly advanced for an apprentice of her age with her training. She was something like a prodigy. (i…just like me when I was her age/i). Furthermore, she had now completed her spell book and (as homework) memorized the one spell that would attach her chapter to the Royal Sorcerer's family book, making her, the next royal sorceress.

And, as expected, she recited the spell perfectly: every word, every rhyme, every letter, the rhythm and metric…

"Master Cedric! I did it I did it!" She cried out when the spell made her book change and every single age of it was now part of the book, right after Cedric's chapter. The old royal sorcerer felt like crying out of both: joy and proud, his little apprentice would sometime soon walking away from her master to follow her own magical path.

"Well done Sofía" He spoke smoothly and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know? I thing we should celebrate" he added with a tiny smile forming on his face. Sofía turned around and taking her wand she answered

"I have the sell just for it!" a spell was pronounced, a magical purple placed itself on the table just to be replaced by a plate full of cookies. The very same kind of cookies they had shared when they became student and teacher. Cedric couldn't take it, tears began to roll down his eyes, not erasing the smile that was now wider than ever. i"My little girl has grown up!"/i he thought, before the girl came to hug him.

"Aww… don't cry Master Cidric!" the sorceress let out a short laugh right before mockingly add…

"It's CEDRIC you fool! Ten years and you haven't even learnt how to pronounce it?" his only answer was a light giggle and an even tighter hug. She was the daughter he never asked for, but he would have loved to have.

* * *

_Yami-Horus:_ _yes! My firs "Sofía the first" FANFICTION! HURRAY! X3 I hope you like it! 8D_

PS.: I do also have this fanfiction in my deviantArt ;) art/Ten-years-later-439898381


End file.
